The Break Up Intimacy
by moulesfrites
Summary: Set during S9E2. Sheldon is determined to win Amy back, planning to do so by giving her what she wants. And if that fails, he will just go through a couple of break-up rituals instead. - Now a two part story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Took a break from writing the last chapter of The Prime Number Preference. This one-shot features scenes from S6E14 the Cooper/Kripke Inversion and is set during S9E2 The Separation Oscillation.**

**During their break-up, Amy points out to Sheldon that she had spoken to him more in the last two days than in the last two months they were together. Later that day, he comes over to her house with a box of her things. **

**This is my – adult-themed – take on what could have happened during the "Whose bra is this?" scene. **

**This turned out darker and more dramatic than I expected. **

**Enjoy.**

**The Break-Up Intimacy **

Sheldon was determined to win Amy back. He had called her over Skype earlier, and she had been rather cold with him. He was surprised at first – who wouldn't want to make an episode of Fun With Flags with him? – but later thought over her comments over a cup of tea.

Boy, she had a said a lot to him. Not only in this conversation, but also in the Skype call two days ago. _The _Skype call. Had it only been two days? Never before had he felt like this: the pain cut him deeper than any physical pain he had ever had. It wretched him. His heart constricted in his chest, like it was pierced with a thousand small needles.

He felt so conflicted, because he didn't understand why this had happened. They were in a good place, Amy and him. But apparently, she didn't think so. How could two brilliant people like themselves have such a different point of view on the same situation? There he had been; mentally planning a way to ask her to be his wife – his _wife_ – for months now. How happy his mother had been when he called her and asked for the ring.

And she… she had said that it was 'challenging' to be his girlfriend. Both emotionally and physically. What did that mean? Why would it be emotionally challenging to be his girlfriend?

Oh, if only Leonard were here. Leonard would be able to explain it to him. If Sheldon thought long and hard, he could try to figure it out. He had two doctorates after all. But social situations were not his strong suit. During all of his adult life he had often made the wrong move, resulting in awkward social situations and tedious apologies. Because of his eidetic memory, Sheldon could recall all the times Leonard had told him – exasperatedly most of the time – that he had been either rude or inconsiderate, and would have told him to apologize.

Sheldon tried to rack his brain to see what he possibly could have done wrong to make Amy say such a thing to him. He couldn't think of a single thing.

Perhaps he could figure out the other thing then. It was a physical challenge for Amy to be with him.

Hmmm. He pondered.

He had never asked her to do anything physical at all. Manual labour, lifting things, moving things? Anytime he needed help in that department, he always asked Penny to help him. Her strong Nebraskan farmer skills came in quite handy at those times.

Other times, Sheldon avoided anything physical altogether. He disliked touching. He was afraid of germs. If he could, he would avoid human contact at all times. His attempt at living as a robot turned out to be unsuccessful though.

He could not for the life of him figure out _why _Amy found it physically challenging to be with him. There was nothing physical to begin with. Well, almost nothing. They had spent quite some time kissing for the past year. But, she had liked that. Wanted it. Wasn't Amy's idea to add kissing to the relationship agreement?

So, that couldn't be it. Sheldon racked his brain again. In his imagination, his fingers moved swiftly through a file cabinet, filled with memories. Anything to do with Amy. Conversations with her, conversations about her, skyping sessions, articles in Neuron, jewellery, Fun with Flags, cosplay in Star Trek uniforms – _do not go there_.

Conversations about Amy took up a rather big drawer. Maybe the clue as to why was to be found there?

Conversations about Amy + 'physical' only gave a few hits. He replayed one of them in his mind.

_Penny and Leonard sat across from him. They were discussing the horrendous conversations he had had with Barry Kripke, whose work turned out to be much better than his. He had been upset, and that was putting it mildly. And then, the best thing had happened. Kripke had handed him a solid excuse for his poor work; it was suffering from 'all the laid he was getting'. _

_Sheldon had asked Leonard and Penny to play along with the web of lies he had spun. Penny had interrogated him about his lack of sex life. _

_"Sheldon, can I ask you a question. Are you ever gonna sleep with Amy?"_

_And after that. "Be serious, you guys have been going out a long time. She would clearly like a physical relationship with you. So, what are you doing?" _

It was a conversation from some time ago. Two years, seven months and three days to be exact. He hadn't really thought about it much after this.

Should he have? Was this 'physical challenge' Amy spoke of to do with a _lack _of physical contact?

She had wanted more, perhaps. Penny certainly suggested it. But this conversation had been from before they had integrated kissing in their relationship. So, he would have to assume she was happy with that development.

What more could Amy possibly want?

_More _kissing? Sheldon scoffed. That was preposterous.

If it was _more kissing_ Amy wanted, she wouldn't have stopped him on their last date night. So, that wasn't it.

_"Are you ever gonna sleep with Amy?" _Penny repeated in his head.

Sheldon froze. Could that be it? Could the reason Amy ended things with him be that they didn't have coitus? Was she really that single-minded? Oh, how he longed back to the Amy he met in that coffee shop. All physical contact was off the table. And yet, here she was, ending things with him because she wanted that same physical contact. The hypocrisy. True, things had changed between them. But he wasn't there yet. She should have respected that.

Although. It wasn't as if he had tried to move their relationship forward on that level. Should he have? It was too late now. She hadn't even given him a chance. And… she hadn't even made it clear to him that this was what she wanted. He had to figure it out himself.

So. Amy wanted something physical, then? He would have to look into that.

Sheldon had gone online to freshen up his knowledge on sexual matters. It turned out to be rather interesting. After looking at porn – which seemed to be more about pleasing men than pleasuring women – he had almost given up on finding the information he wanted. But then, he stumbled upon some forums and learned quite a lot. He also did read some interesting articles on the website of women's magazine Cosmopolitan. About getting your way with sex (it was written for women to get their way, but he could turn it around in his head), about _break up sex _(interesting to say the least) and getting your man to pay more attention to you instead of himself.

After that, he skimmed through the book Penny and Leonard had once given him.

Satisfied he knew enough about the subject, he set off to confront Amy about this nonsense. But first, he needed to make a stop at Penny's for a certain article of clothing.

He had a solid plan. There was no way this would fail.

Turns out, Amy did not appreciate him visiting her. He was at her door with a box of her things – and one of Penny's.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sheldon asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, but opened the door nonetheless. She stood next to the kitchen table with her arms crossed. _Closed off, protecting herself, _Sheldon deduced.

"I have come her to perform some break-up rituals, Amy. I am sure you are familiar with them," he spoke clearly and full of confidence. Confidence was key in this. "It consists of three parts. I assume this not a bad time. Or do you have somewhere to be?"

Amy looked at him blankly. "What do you mean, break-up rituals?" She heaved a sigh. _Was she tired? That wouldn't do. He needed her to work with him. _

"First, we'll start with our Facebook statuses," he began, pulling out his phone and logging on. After a few clicks, their relationship had vanished from the 'About' section on his profile. Amy's phone _dinged_ with a notification.

Amy just looked at him. "Go on then," Sheldon implored her. When she didn't move towards her phone fast enough, he continued.

"This was your decision, Amy. Not mine. You know how I am, I need closure. And for me to reach closure, we will need to perform some rituals. If we don't, we won't be broken up according to society," he took a deep breath, "and, for society to accept our break-up, the first step is to change our Facebook relationship-statuses."

Amy sighed again, but grabbed her phone anyway. "Fine," she swiped on her phone and clicked a few times.

Sheldon regarded her. The articles on that Cosmopolitan website had given him some great insights in the female psyche. He should really have started reading them years ago. It turned out, women could be really fragile and insecure about their feelings or their bodies. _Who knew? _Sheldon always thought Amy was above that, but it turned out she could be one of the women the magazine wrote about. Women in need of confirmation about their intelligence, their feelings, their bodies.

And, Sheldon had concluded, for Amy to be happy with him again, he would have to rid the reasons she thought being with him was challenging. He would handle the emotional challenges later, when Leonard and Penny were back from their shotgun wedding in Vegas. The physical challenges however, could be dealt with now. She wanted something physical. She could get it.

Cosmo had handed him the best excuse to suggest being intimate,: _break-up sex. _

Amy put down her phone and looked up at him. She looked sad and apprehensive. Or at least, that's what Sheldon thought it was. Really, it could be anything.

"Well, I guess that's that. What else?" she asked.

He would have to play his cards right on this one. One wrong move, and getting back together with her was off the table. Sheldon cleared his throat. "The next ritual consists of giving each other a box of the other's personal belongings," he indicated towards to box on her couch, "but since you had no idea I would be coming over, you probably would need some time to gather all my things."

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "You really don't have a lot of things around here," she pursed her lips, "and if you'll only use that as an excuse to come over here again, I'd rather you wait while I get everything now." She went over to the cabinet under the sink to grab a plastic shopping bag.

"Oh, there's no need," Sheldon stopped her, his hand on her arm, "you can just give it to Penny once you have gathered everything."

They were standing close together now. Amy's back to him, Sheldon behind her. His hand on her upper arm. She was warm to the touch and Sheldon had trouble remember the last time he had consciously touched her. It troubled him that he might have unconsciously touched her. It used to bother him to touch people. Had the last time been on their last and final date night? They had been necking on the couch like a couple of randy teenagers then. Had he held her then? _Yes, _he thought, _he had one of his hands – his right – on her back, the other had been on her leg. Her leg of all places! And yet she still complained about a lack of intimacy. _

The air around them spiked with sudden tension. Amy trembled in front of him. _Could it be arousal? Anger? _He never removed his hand from her upper arm, but started to move his thumb slowly back and forth instead. Her breath hitched.

That was good, right? Shallow breathing? Trembling? Maybe this whole intimacy ordeal was not such a good idea after all, for he had trouble reading her bodily clues. But Sheldon was a good student, he had studied before he came over. Now he just had to ace the test.

He took a tentative step closer. This was fine, they were almost touching. It was like hugging – something he was used to by now – only from behind instead of the front. _He could do this. _He moved his other hand to the kitchen counter in front of him, moving himself closer still. His chest now flush against her back.

Amy froze and held her breath.

She hadn't pushed him away. That had to be a good sign. He repositioned the hand on her arm to her side. His hand closed around her ribcage, almost brushing her breast. He could feel her heartbeat pound against his palm. _Elevated. Definitely elevated. _

"Sh-Sh-Sheldon," Amy breathed, "Wha-what are you doing?"

He pressed his body even closer to hers in response. His head descended into her neck. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point there. Amy whimpered in response. _That had to be a good sign. _She smelled nice. Familiar. He had missed it.

He turned her around, twirling her like in a dance. Sheldon caught hold of her jaw quickly and moved his mouth to hers. She had gasped when he turned her, and his mouth fit over hers nicely. He kissed her like he had never done before, open-mouthed and urgent. Her lips were indulgent under his. _Good_. Sheldon pressed his lips to hers insistently. Pressing, pulling, suckling. Both his hands clutched her hips now, and she didn't seem to mind.

He pushed her into her kitchen counter with his hands as well as his hips. The momentum caused her mouth to open in a gasp, and Sheldon slid his tongue across her open mouth. _That was different_. He wasn't sure what he thought of it. He tried it again, only this time he brushed against what could only be Amy's tongue instead of her lips.

_Curious_. He couldn't say he didn't like it. He would have thought the act of 'French kissing' would bother him greatly – because of the germs of course – but it actually felt quite alright. More than quite alright if he were honest. It was his turn to breathe in deeply now, through his nose. The act of kissing like this caused his blood to flow lower. Usually, Sheldon took care of his morning erections in the shower. It was a necessity, occurring once a week on Sunday mornings after Doctor Who. It kept his body healthy, and kept his body in check when he saw Amy.

He could be honest and admit it now.

It was her he thought about in the shower. Her smile. Her soft, innocent, uncertain touches. Those eyes, looking at him, filled with – with what, actually? Love, desire?

He pressed his lower body into her, without really meaning to or thinking it through. Amy moaned into his mouth, but also pulled her head back from his.

"Sheldon…" she gasped.

He just pressed with mouth against hers again. Devouring her, consuming her. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts. She wanted him to find second base, didn't she? She had told him years ago. She mewled under his touch. His hands cupped them, but there were too many layers of clothing for him to actually _feel_ anything. Especially for California standards, Amy always wore too many layers of clothes.

Sheldon pulled away from her, taking of his windbreaker first. Amy was breathing deeply in front of him. He moved into her again, his hands going for the buttons of her sweater vest. Amy gulped and stared at him. Sheldon looked away from her eyes, focussing on the task at hand. At the final button, he pulled the sweater vest from her shoulders. His hands moved back and started unbuttoning her blouse. He could see the top of her breasts now. The white lace of her bra.

She pushed at his shoulders, breathing heavily.

Sheldon's eyes met hers. She looked so uncertain. Confused. Quickly going back to the article from the magazine inside his head, Sheldon sought to do damage control. Uncertainty. About what? It couldn't be her intelligence. Her body? Emotions?

Or worse. Had he drawn the wrong conclusion? Did she not want this?

"Sheldon," she said, "what are you doing?"

He breathed in deeply. His fingers moved to the newly exposed skin of her décolletage, skimming over the tops of her breasts. "Isn't it obvious, Amy?" he responded breathlessly.

Her breasts moved with every breath she took. Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes of them.

"No?"

He looked into her eyes again. Still uncertain. _Compliments! Women liked to be complimented. _

Sheldon swallowed. "You're lovely, Amy," he murmured. He pressed a kiss to her mouth again.

She yielded quickly. She held onto his forearms as she kissed him back enthusiastically. Sheldon moved his hands back to unbuttoning her blouse and removed it hastily. Amy shook in his arms while he touched the bare skin of her tummy, slowly caressing her sides and skimming over her breasts.

The symptoms of her arousal were all there. Shaking, trembling, moaning, sighing. And, when he thought about it, the symptoms were also present when he catalogued his own physiological responses to touching her. He was also quite fond of this French kissing thing. Sheldon realised they couldn't keep this up in her kitchen. Why had he kissed her there? He should have done so in her bedroom. Now, he had to think of a way to get her there. Or perhaps the couch would be sufficient?

He counted out the steps to her bed inside his head. _Twenty-two. But only twelve to the couch. _He was distracted from his calculations and contemplations when he felt Amy's hands on the back of his neck. She held his face close to hers, like she didn't want him to move away. _She wanted him_.

Sheldon repositioned his hands and groped her posterior. Amy squeaked in his mouth. Her skirt was in the way. He easily found the zipper on the back and pulled in down swiftly. Pushing the skirt down, Sheldon went on to caress the back of her upper thighs. Amy still wore tights, but he could feel much more of her already like this.

Suddenly, it wasn't enough. He needed to feel her naked skin. He moved his hands up her clothed bottom and squeezed lightly. The moment he pushed his hands underneath the tights to feel the bare skin of her ass – did Amy seriously wear thongs? Penny really had to worst influence on her – Amy pulled her head away from his.

She was breathing heavily. Sheldon was a little out of breath himself.

It was important not to lose momentum now, he figured. What if she stopped him, suddenly came to the realisation that she really didn't want him anymore? That mustn't happen. He was going to convince her. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed her there. He nibbled and kissed, sucking on the tender skin there. It would leave a mark, and that was exactly his intention. Amy moaned at his ministrations.

The whole world would be able to see the mark on her neck. It filled him with a strange sense of pride.

"Amy," he breathed in her ear, his hands still kneading her buttocks. "Come with me." He pulled away from her, his hands left her bottom and grasped both her hands. She seemed in a daze and was easily pulled towards her bedroom. _Good_.

Once he had her where he wanted her – at the foot of her bed, her facing him – he kissed her again. The journey to her bedroom had cleared the dazed expression on her face a bit, and he needed her back in the mood she was before. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and then pushed her onto her bed. She fell gracelessly on her mattress, looking up at him in bewilderment. He quickly pulled his shirts over his head, standing bare chested before her.

Amy gaped at the sight of him. She closed her eyes, and shook her head – as if to clear it. She regarded him wearily. "Sheldon," she said, "what is this?"

Sheldon looked down at her. He quickly thought back to everything he read in Cosmo and the forums. Was it not clear what he was doing? Or, maybe it was clear but was Amy doubtful of his intentions? Or he should use a different set of 'moves'?

Instead of answering her right away, he kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed. The towered over her, Amy fully reclined on the bed, him above her, resting on his hands and knees.

"Is this not what you want?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Amy was silent as she seemed to try to understand his question. "What?" she whispered.

It took all it had in him not to roll his eyes at her response. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers again. He lowered himself on top her of, resting on his forearms instead of his hands. While kissing her deeply, he lowered his hips as well. Amy had instinctively pulled up her knees, and Sheldon used his hand to push them apart to nestle his lower body against her centre.

He thrusted against her. She felt warm – no, hot – against him. He couldn't help but groan at the feeling. Pulling back from her mouth, Sheldon kept moving against her.

Amy moaned underneath him, and moved her hips against his in a way that made Sheldon suspect she wanted him to hit a certain spot. "This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, urgently. One of his hands had moved to one of her breasts, and he manipulated her nipple through her bra. She gasped. "Tell me you want this, Amy."

"Sh-Sheldon," she murmured. That was all she seemed to be able to say. He had rendered her speechless. She didn't exactly say 'yes' but she didn't say 'no'. Does this count as consent? He should think so.

Sheldon continued his assault on her body. He kissed her again, open mouthed and urgent. He kept pressing against her hot centre, Amy responding underneath him was turning him on greatly. _Good, good, _he thought, _this will work out just fine. I should have done this years ago. _

They were still wearing too much clothes for this though.

Sheldon pulled back from Amy, panting hard. He looked down at her. She was breathing deeply as well. A flush spread from her face to her neck to her breasts. Her nipples were poking through the thin fabric of her bra. Never before had Sheldon thought she – anything really – could look this desirable to him. Sexy, even. Something primal awoke inside of him, he _wanted_ her.

He would really have to take a moment later to think about all of this.

He stared into her eyes as he moved his hands to the waistband of her tights. Amy inhaled sharply when his fingers grazed the skin underneath as he hooked his fingers and started to pull them down. Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her in question: _if she didn't want this, now was the time to stop him._

Instead of stopping him, Amy lifted her bottom of the mattress to help him remove her tights. Sheldon sat back on his haunches as he pulled the garment of her. After throwing the tights on the floor behind him, he grasped hold of her ankle, and slowly caressed her calf, her knee, her thigh. She lay trembling before him, in just her underwear now. If you could call it that, that thong left little to the imagination.

He pushed her legs open further, and moved his body between them again. Amy appeared nervous and insecure. Sheldon rested his left hand next to her head, and grabbed her hip with the other. He lowered his head to hers, looking into her eyes all the while. "Amy," he breathed, brushing his lips over hers.

Amy met him halfway; kissing him first. Her hands had moved to his shoulder and his bicep, she trembled and was unconfident in her touch. _Should he compliment her again? It seemed redundant. _

Or… he could let his actions speak for him? That was something the internet forums had suggested.

He moved the hand on her hip slowly towards her centre, all the while softly caressing her skin. It was a good thing he had read up on this, he thought. Amy actually held her breath when he brushed his fingers over her panty-clad womanhood. Sheldon moved his hand to inside the tiny scrap of clothing, noting with gratitude she still went to those waxing appointments. Had she hoped something would have happened on their anniversary? She must have.

He knew it must come off as teasing, just grazing her softly now. Sheldon moved his hand lower, to her wet and aching centre. His fingers slipped easily through her folds. Amy moaned loudly at the first contact. _So wet_. He marvelled at the feel of her, mapping out her most intimate of places.

Amy shot up with a yelp when he brushed his hand over the hardened nub he was almost sure was on the location of the clitoris. Sheldon grinned at her response. _Jackpot_. He continued stimulating it with his thumb while he slipped his index finger inside of her, moving it inside and out slowly. He hadn't really thought about what it would feel like, the inside of her. She was soft, wet and hot. Inviting. He wondered what it would be like to have something else of his inside of her instead.

Amy was panting now, having stopped kissing him some time ago now. Sheldon kissed her neck instead, lapping at the hickey he had left there earlier. He inserted a second finger. Noting her body wasn't as compliant as it was with the one finger, he stilled his movements to let her adjust a little. Soon, her hips began to move against him again. He took the cue and began pumping his fingers. His thumb kept up with its caresses on her clit. Amy seemed to love it. "Oh, _ooh_, Sheldon.." Amy moaned.

Sheldon watched her intently, seeing what caused her breathing to quicken, her inner walls to spasm around his fingers, the sounds she made in the back of her throat. She was moving toward a release, he could tell.

He removed his hand from her, and started to unbutton his pants. He had been hard for quite some time now, and the sounds Amy made had only worsened his condition. He quickly stood up to remove his pants altogether. Amy watched him from her place on the bed, her breathing shallow and an annoyed look on her face – he _had_ just denied her release. He knew that, but was planning to make it up to her real soon.

"Take that off," he said, nodding his head at her crotch. Amy gaped at him. Sheldon wasn't sure if it was because of what he told her to do, or if it was because he had just underdressed completely in front of her. She was staring unabashedly at his member. Sheldon had never been insecure about his privates, and wasn't about to start now. After that one night in the North Pole with his friends, he had been fairly certain that _he_ had nothing to be ashamed of.

She still hadn't responded to him. She looked frightened. "Amy," Sheldon said, standing at the foot of the bed in front of her, "I thought this was what you wanted. At least, used to want. Do you not want this?"

She swallowed thickly. "No-No, I-I-I-I do," she stuttered. "It's just…" She trailed off, and looked away. Sheldon watched her take a deep breath and release it slowly. Then she pulled of her panties quickly and unclasped her bra behind her back in succession.

They were both naked now. Amy's now bare chest moved up and down as she breathed in and out in an increased rhythm. Sheldon pushed apart her legs again and lowered his body between them slightly. He was careful to keep their privates from touching yet, so he angled his hips is such a way his penis touched the back of her thigh instead.

He pressed a kiss to her lips again, to keep her mind from wondering. She was way too nervous, he thought. Why? Had she not wanted this for years now? Was she scared it would hurt her? He had aroused her sufficiently, he thought. He had spent an adequate time preparing her for what was about to come.

Sheldon realised he wasn't nervous at all. He always counted on a good preparation and his literature-filled afternoon had prepared him just fine. Now, it was just about following through.

Amy appeared to be distracted by his kiss. He touched her there again, testing to see if he hadn't misinterpreted her earlier responses. Amy moaned when he pushed two fingers inside her again, her body seemingly welcoming them.

Sheldon pulled back from her mouth. "Amy," he muttered, "are you still on birth control?" She had started taking pills years ago, to regulate her cycle – at least, that had what she had told him. Now, Sheldon wondered if there had been an ulterior motive.

She nodded quickly. "Yes," she whispered, breathless. She must know why he asked her this, and her earlier anticipation returned. Humming to himself, Sheldon kissed her again. He moved his fingers inside of her slowly, and brushed his thumb over her most sensitive part doing so. Her nervousness disappeared quickly, Sheldon's ministrations causing it to be replaced by a burning desire instead. He could feel it, hear it.

Shifting his hips, Sheldon removed his hand from her and grasped his throbbing member. He was rock-hard. He moved it through the slickness of her sex, lubricating the head of his dick as well as a part of the shaft. This already felt _so_ good. The warmth, the wetness of her. He groaned at the feeling.

Once he had positioned himself at the entrance of her sex, he stilled and looked Amy in her eyes. She was looking at him intently. Sheldon tried to decipher what she was feeling. Her eyes were almost black, her pupils had dilated fully. He had to be sure though, there was no turning back after they did this.

_He would have to ask her if she wanted this. _

"Tell me you want me, Amy," he muttered, his fingers caressing her cheek softly. _That came out differently then I planned, _he mused. He had intended to ask her if she wanted _this_, not _him. _Quite the Freudian slip.

She breathed steadily underneath him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I love you, Sheldon," she whispered. She lifted her head, intending to kiss him again. Sheldon complied, albeit reluctantly.

She hadn't answered his question – not really. It pissed him off, that she wouldn't admit to him she wanted him back. All the signs pointed to her wanting him back, right? If not, then this _would _turn out to be break-up sex after all. The anger he had felt the last few days returned. He kissed her back fully now. Brushing his tongue against her closed lips, willing her to open up to him. Literally. Their tongues met, and slid against each other.

Simultaneously he pushed his hips forward slightly. He felt the resistance of her body almost immediately, the girth of his member too much for her inexperienced body to handle. Amy pulled away from his kiss and gasped at the intrusion. Her hands tightly squeezing his arms. He kept pushing forward, until the head of penis was inside of her. The hot wetness was tight around him and caused Sheldon's eyes to roll back in his head, the feeling so intense.

He stared in Amy's eyes. He held her gaze as he pushed forward slowly, his entire length filling her completely. Amy winced and the tears that were already in her eyes fell down her cheeks. Sheldon breathed out deeply once he was fully sheathed inside her. He was squeezed so tightly by her warm and wet body, he had to be careful not to lose it directly.

He pressed kisses to Amy's cheeks, her chin, her mouth. She was quivering as she let out a deep breath. Her hands still had a firm grasp on his arms and she squeezed them momentarily.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked. He was genuinely concerned; she appeared to be in pain. At this moment Sheldon didn't know anymore when it was physical or emotional. It was exhausting.

Amy looked at him and nodded. "Y-yes," she whispered still breathing deeply, "I feel so full… It hurt for a bit, but I think I'm okay now." Sheldon regarded her, trying to see if she was lying to him or not. He couldn't read her face at all.

He kissed her again and slowly pulled his hips back halfway and then entered her again. He grunted. She felt exquisite. He thrusted again. And again. He felt her body give way, it seemed to accustom to him slightly. Amy moaned softly.

Sheldon lay down on her more, their upper bodies rubbing against each other now. Resting on his forearms, he bracketed her face and kissed her deeply. His hips moving shallowly in a lazy pace. Why had he not done this before? She felt amazing. Now she was accustomed to his size, her hips had started to move with his.

He continued his languid pace of thrusting into her, pulling back and thrusting back again. Amy let out breathy moans with every thrust, her inner walls fluttering around his length. He wanted to speed up, needed to, the desire to come was so great. Instead, he tried to keep his body under control and continued the slow pace, wanting to please her. _Was this what 'making love' was? _

Sheldon felt the pull in his belly, telling him his arousal was reaching its peak soon.

Amy was moaning underneath him, her earlier pain forgotten. The sounds drove him insane. "Amy," Sheldon called, "Amy, look at me." She did and the look in her eyes was bittersweet. She still looked a bit hurt, but almost melancholic.

He suddenly realised this was break-up sex after all. _That's _why she didn't answer him when he asked her if she wanted him. Because she didn't.

It was like a slap in the face.

Sheldon choked as he suddenly felt the hurt return full force. He wanted it to be over as soon as possible now. Determined to end this quickly, he moved his right hand to where their bodies were joined and rubbed her clit in strong circles. Amy mewled at the touches and threw her head back. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

_She was close. _Sheldon increased the speed of his thrusts, never stopping his manual ministrations. "Aaah," she groaned. She was panting, and Sheldon felt her clench around his length inside of her.

"Amy," he spoke urgently. "Look at me, Amy." She did. She had a sad, pitying look in her eyes. Sheldon felt hurt and angry. Why were they doing this, if this was not what she wanted? He was doing this for _her_. At least, that's how it started out – now he was doing it a bit for him as well. Did she just give in to this, so she would know what it would be like to have him? It certainly seemed like it now.

Sheldon felt an unexpected surge of possessiveness wash over him. _She was his. _

"That right, look at me," he murmured, "I want you to remember this…. How it was me who was your first…How I made you mine…" He was thrusting hard now, and Amy moaned aloud.

"Sheldon," she whimpered, never looking away from him. He could feel her coming. Her moans were louder than ever, and he felt her clenching around his member. She shuddered under him, her nails leaving marks in his arms as she clasped them firmly. He succumbed to his own orgasm, his mind had no power over her inner muscles milking him dry. He groaned in her neck. The waves of pleasure started at his toes, and moved upwards rapidly, and crashed like waves upon the beach with great force. He slowed down his movements, emptying inside of her.

His mind was always peacefully blank at the moment of orgasm. For someone who was always thinking and overthinking everything, he welcomed the nothingness.

They were both breathing deeply. His head was in her neck still, and their bodies stuck together by their combined sweat. Amy still spasmed slightly around him, stimulating Sheldon still. He was too sensitive now after orgasm, and he pulled away from her entirely. Sheldon felt dirty, sticky with both of their bodily fluids. He would have to shower, get cleaned up as soon as possible.

He sat at the edge of her bed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. That was it then. _Break-up sex. _

He got up and pulled on his briefs and sat down to put on this pants. He moved methodically. He stood up and bend down to grab his shirts for the floor, as well as his shoes.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned softly from the bed. He looked at her. She looked dishevelled: her hair was tangled, her glasses askew. She was glowing in post-coital bliss, it seemed. _Is this what is meant with looking 'freshly fucked'? _

"Yes?" he answered, in usual brusque tone. He needed the distance. When he concluded she only wanted this to be a one-time thing, he decided he had to get away as soon as possible afterwards.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, her voice small. Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her and he pulled on his shirts. He sat next to her, but didn't face her as he put on his shoes.

"I see no reason to stay, Amy," he said. "We've gone through every ritual now. The third being break-up sex."

He stood up and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes again. He couldn't phantom why, she didn't want him did she? He was finally giving her what she wanted. He would leave her be. He had given her the desired intimacy now, and she still didn't want him. So, that was it. He had no time for her tears. He would leave and focus on his work, become like he was before this entire ordeal with Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy sobbed. Sheldon regarded her. "I'm giving you what you want, Amy. I don't see why you're sad about this," he snarled.

She laughed derisively. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. She pulled the sheet from her bed around her and walked up towards him. He towered over her. She looked up at him. "I've wanted to be intimate with you for years, Sheldon," she whispered, choking on her words, "but not like this."

Sheldon looked at her quizzically. "Not like this? What do you mean, 'not like this'? Did you not achieve orgasm just now?" he demanded. And when she was silent, he continued, raising his voice.

"There is no pleasing you, Amy. I was prepared to give you _everything." _He paused to calm himself down. There was no need to tell her about the ring._ "_You don't know the half of it. And I thought being with you physically would surely persuade you to be my girlfriend again, but I can see that I was wrong."

Amy opened her mouth to speak but no sounds came out. "What do you mean, give me everything?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter now," he said dismissively. "None of it matters when you don't want me. And you've made that abundantly clear."

She didn't contradict him. She just looked at him with that same sad look. He bend down and pressed a final kiss to her cheek.

"Goodbye, Amy." And with that he left her standing there, naked in her bedroom, wrapped in the very sheet they had just lain on.

END OF PART I


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I couldn't leave this a one-shot, with your requests for a part 2 in my inbox.**

**Part II - The Make Up Conundrum**

Amy had already cried herself to sleep for days now. She was in pain, both physical and emotional. Heartbroken.

And now, she was sore from sex as well.

Who'd ever thought she'd be sore from sex. With _Sheldon. _In a way, she was glad it was him who was her first. He had been good to her during their love-making. On the one hand, she'd been pleasantly surprised he'd done it at all. On the other hand, she was gutted by the way he left things.

He had hit it and quit it. Literally.

Amy spent the rest of her day thinking through the events of the day. _What the hell had happened. _

Sheldon had shown up with some sort of ruse to talk to her. Rituals to be performed by broken-up couples. _Break-up sex_. She snorted at the thought.

Someone should have told Sheldon that break-up sex is only a thing if the couple were having sex in the first place. She was glad they hadn't. Despite the slight twinge of pain she felt when he had first entered her and the pain she had felt in her heart when he left her immediately afterwards, it had been _wonderful. _

That pissed her off even more. How dare he come over unannounced and just take her in her bed like it was something that occurred every other day? He had taken her virginity as if it was nothing – well, not really nothing. He had made sure she enjoyed it on a certain level.

But still.

She knew it was just a ploy to get her back. She didn't think he'd stoop that low. Using her obvious physical desire for him against her like that. And she had let him.

She had been weak. But who could blame her? For years, she had pined for him. And now, when she had told him she needed space to think their situation through, he decided he _could _be physical with her after all.

Amy heaved out a sob. What a mess.

She had stripped down her bed after Sheldon had left. There were smirches of blood on it. Amy felt nauseous as she looked at them. After loading up the washer, she had taken a shower which probably lasted an hour.

Everything reminded her of him. Even in her own home.

He had bathed her twice in the very bathtub she stood in. She remember feeling so excited then. What a fool she had been, wanting him to touch her so bad, she had pretended to be sick. Now she finally knew what it was like to be touched by him, and she wished she didn't.

Unable to move for a long time, she just stood there. After a while, she could feel the semen dripping out of her. Why had no one ever told her that would happen? She tried to wash it away as thoroughly as possible. She felt used. Dirty.

How dare he make her feel like this?

Amy dressed in a bathrobe and retreated to the living room. She made herself a cup of tea. "_Social convention dictates that I should make you a hot beverage when you're in distress," _Sheldon said inside her head. 

She took a seat on the couch. It was where she had first kissed him. At least – that was what Sheldon had told her the day after. She couldn't remember much of that night. He had escorted her to her door after she went out drinking with the girls. They had danced. She had honestly had a good time.

It had a sour aftertaste now. Like everything.

On this couch was where he had presented her with the relationship agreement as well. She scoffed. Perhaps she should look it through; she couldn't remember if there was anything inside it about termination of the relationship. Surely, he would have included a clause about that. Right?

Her eyes moved to the box of her belongings next to her. _Might as well get this over with. _

Her scarf. She smiled at the memory of them ice skating. Well, she had been ice skating. Sheldon had been concerned with hypothermia. But still, it had been nice. Romantic even.

She would probably never enjoy ice skating again.

Her scarf had covered the next item in the box. She felt her blood boil at the sight of it. A red lace bra. _Probably Penny's_, she reasoned. But still. Why would he put a bra of Penny's in this box? Was he trying to get a rise out of her?

Angrily, Amy went through the rest of the contents quickly. A book, a notebook, a couple of bobby pins. A white cloth with a smiley face drawn on it. The flag she had created on their first taping of Fun with Flags. The yellow mug she drank tea from when she was over at his place. That wasn't hers.

Did he want to be rid of the things that reminded him of her? The pain squeezed around her heart.

Two could play that game, she figured. The rage surged up inside her. He maybe thought that he was the clever one in this, hurting her by throwing the last couple of years in her face like this, but she would give him a taste of his own medicine.

She started to plan out everything in her head, when her phone buzzed on the kitchen table. She got up quickly and winced at the soreness between her legs as she moved.

"Hi bestie," Amy answered, her voice strained a little.

"Oh, Ames! What happened?" Penny sounded worried. "Do you need me to come over now? I swear I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Amy puffed out a breath as she sat down on the couch again. Everything in her lower body felt sore. Her legs ached from using muscles she hardly ever used. Between her legs it ached even more.

"I'd rather be alone right now," Amy responded. She was grateful that Penny was back in Pasadena again, but she didn't think she would be able to talk about what happened yet.

"Alright," Penny said, demurely. "It's just – well, you see – Sheldon just came home and he's been drinking. He said some weird things and your name was mentioned. It worried me. Are you alright?"

Amy huffed. Of course he'd gone to a bar. It was probably part of his break-up rituals to-do-list. She was at least thankful he'd come home alone.

"I'm fine," Amy lied. "What did he say?"

Penny was silent for a moment. "He didn't make a lot of sense," she finally said, "something about physical challenges and Cosmopolitan magazine lying to him. I was afraid something bad had happened. Are you sure you're alright?"

_Cosmopolitan? _

She quickly dismissed that thought. Amy was really lucky to have a friend like Penny, she realised. She never would have met her if it weren't for Sheldon though. He was such a big part of her life now. Hell, they even worked at the same university now.

"I'm not," Amy admitted, holding back tears. "But I just want to go bed now. Can we meet tomorrow? I'll have a box of Sheldon's things with me. Can I leave them with you?"

"Of course, sweetie," Penny replied. "You take care, okay? Call me if you need me."

Amy swallowed back tears. "I will."

* * *

She slept restlessly that night. She was thankful she had changed her sheets. Normally the clean, fresh cotton helped her relax sufficiently.

Not today. The events of the day played on a loop in her mind. Sheldon had obviously meticulously planned everything that had happened between them. The box with her stuff, adding Penny's bra to create some sort of illusion he had already moved on from her. And then the encounter in the kitchen. He had kissed her like he had never done before. And then, later in her bedroom -

Amy cursed her own body as she felt herself get aroused again.

He had given her multiple outs, she realised. But she had never stopped him. She had been so curious, but also felt like she deserved it – the same way she had deserved that kiss in the train.

And when he did give her what she deserved, it had been nothing like the expected it to be. He had been almost loving when he had taken her. Asking her if she was alright, waiting for her to adjust to him.

And the feeling of him inside of her. No romance novel had prepared her for the feeling of this deep connection with him. It was at that moment – when he had been making love to her slowly, deeply – that she had realised that he was only doing this as a means to an end.

He only wanted her back because he couldn't handle change. And with Leonard and Penny getting married, there was already too much change going on. It had hurt her deeply, the realisation that he would go extremely far to maintain just a little bit of the status quo.

He had noticed that she had figured him out. He thought he had her fooled, but he hadn't. He and she both knew this now. His change in demeanour had been evident. He had been almost rough with her, saying things…

Amy gulped when she thought back to his words. _I want you to remember this… how it was me who was your first… how I made you mine. _

She was fully wet again now. Groaning in her pillow, she turned towards her nightstand. She might as well give herself a hand now. Perhaps it would help her sleep. "Hello Gerard, old friend," she muttered.

* * *

The next day, Amy woke up determined to get back at Sheldon. Her session with Gerard had helped her relax and clear her mind. But only a little, since it was Sheldon who she thought of during while she pleasured herself.

She spent her entire day going through her apartment, gathering everything and anything related to Sheldon. She looked at the pile of things on her kitchen table. Perhaps she was being to cruel with this. _No_, she figured, _he had done the same to her._

It was payback time.

* * *

While California was always hot, Amy usually dressed conservatively, because of the air con everywhere. The moment she stepped out of her apartment building to her car, the heat fell like a stuffy blanket on top of her. Sweat gathered on her neck and dripped down her back on the short walk to her car.

Amy threw the box of Sheldon's things in the back of the car and climbed behind the wheel. She chucked off her cardigan and took of her shoes. Inelegantly, she pulled off her tights, while awkwardly reclining in the car seat. Stuffing the tights in her bag, she quickly put her keys in the ignition. She air con hit her full blast, quickly cooling her heated skin.

Amy took a few shallow breaths, trying to calm herself. What if she ran into Sheldon at Los Robles? The odds were not in her favour. She would just have to move quickly, she decided.

She could do this. If she was brave enough to put herself first and take a step back from this entire relationship with Sheldon, she could be brave enough to visit his neighbour without worrying of running into him.

Bare foot, she drove away with renewed determination.

* * *

If there was one thing she wouldn't be missing about her relationship with Sheldon, it was walking up three flights of stairs every time she came over. Her calves burned at the exercise. The box she was carrying around didn't help matters either.

Knocking on Penny's door, she waited while she tried to calm her breathing.

After a minute, she knocked again. That was odd. Yesterday that had made plans to meet up. Amy put down the box on the floor in front of her and grabbed her phone out of her purse. It buzzed in her hand at the same time with an incoming phone call.

"Hey Penny," Amy answered, a slight trepidation in her voice.

"Amy!" Penny sounded ecstatic. "I'm soooo sorry for not calling you earlier! It's just, Leonard and I are at the airport, we're on our way to San Francisco for the weekend. Sheldon got us a trip for our wedding. I know you kinda hate him right now, but isn't that great?"

Amy's stomach dropped. "Yeah, great," she muttered. "San Francisco, wow…" _Sheldon had never taken her some place nice. _

"I hope you're not on your way over to my place yet," Penny continued, oblivious to the tone of Amy's voice, "I caught you in time, right?"

Not daring to break her friend's heart, Amy lied. "No, no," she tried to sound happy for her friend, "I'm still at home. I was just on my way out though, so… I got lucky I guess." She laughed humourlessly. The irony of her last statement was not lost on her.

"Pheew!" Penny said in her ear, "thank God! I _swear_ when we get back, I'll come over and we'll trash talk Sheldon together for an entire evening, kay?"

Amy smiled into the receiver. "I'd like that," she said. "Don't feel bad for me. I'll be fine. You and Leonard have fun. Bring me some salt water taffy, would you?"

Penny laughed, "I will sweetie. We're supposed to be boarding now. I should go."

"Alright, bye," Amy replied and ended the call. Now she had to carry that infuriating box down those flights of stairs as well. She sighed deeply.

Twisting to put her phone in her bag, she gasped at the sight of Sheldon standing in his front door. She clutched her chest in surprise and shock. Just the sight of him caused her heart rate to increase. Damn him.

_How long had he been standing there? Had he heard the entire conversation? _

He looked a little different from yesterday. He had been drinking, Penny had said. Perhaps there were bags under his eyes, but she couldn't tell from this distance. She unconsciously touched the hickey on her neck.

"Do you lie to your friends often?" he asked. His face blank.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, quizzically. _Not even a hello_.

"You just lied to Penny about your whereabouts. Do you do that a lot, lie?" Sheldon clarified.

Amy sighed in exasperation. She rolled her eyes, "It's just a white lie, Sheldon." _Really_, she thought, _why was she explaining herself to him?_

Sheldon looked at the box at her feet. She watched his eyes widen with realisation.

"Are those my things?" he asked.

"Erm.. yes," Amy muttered. "I was going to give them to Penny, as per your suggestion. But I guess I might as well give them to you now." She bend down to lift the box, preparing herself for the strain in her arms.

She heard Sheldon make a noise of discomfort as she bend down. She stilled her movements. _Was he checking out her ass?_ Arching her back on purpose, she lifted the box and moved back up slowly.

"Let me get that," he said, suddenly right next to her. Startled by his closeness, Amy nearly dropped the entire box altogether. He smelled _so _good. She hated him for it.

"I'm more than capable of lifting this myself, Sheldon. How do you think it got up these flights of stairs?" she snarled and moved past him quickly. His sudden fit of Southern masculinity made her heart flutter and she would have none of that.

She dropped the box on the coffee table in front of his spot and turned to exit as fast as her legs would allow her. Except Sheldon was blocking the door.

"Hold on," he spoke in his annoying know-it-all voice, "I want to go through it, make sure you haven't forgotten anything." He raised his eyebrows at her. His eyes bore into hers.

That look. Why, _why¸ _did he still have this effect on her?

She crossed her arms and tried to look bored instead of uncomfortable. "Fine," she acquiesced.

Sheldon went to sit in his spot and pulled the box towards him. Amy remained standing at the door. He looked up at her questioningly, his eyes shifting to the empty seat beside him. _Did he really think she was going to sit beside him? _

She just glared back to him, and he averted his eyes quickly. Amy almost felt bad for him. He looked insecure. She was not used to him looking insecure. Unable to help herself, she went to sit on the couch anyway, but at the opposite end from him.

Sheldon looked over to her. Her usual spot was beside him. She was a taking a stand and he noticed. Instead of commenting on it, he started to assess the contents of the box. He had shifted through some papers and magazines already.

Amy's stomach contracted suddenly. She was afraid of his reaction. It was a low blow, what she had done. She knew this, but the hurt he had caused her yesterday – and countless days before that – justified her behaviour in a way.

Sheldon pulled out the box of Star Trek DVDs. It was still in its protective plastic wrap. She had never bother to open or watch them. "This was gift," he said, his voice strangely strained. He wouldn't look at her.

"It was a way to make me like your precious friend Wil Wheaton, when he was rude to me during that taping of Fun with Flags," she corrected him. "I would hardly call that a gift."

Sheldon had red spots on his cheeks. He breathed out harshly. "Fine," he said dismissively.

He pulled out the t-shirt next.

_This is it, _she thought.

He grimaced as he looked at the outline of his home state filled with the words 'Everything is bigger in Texas'. He had brought it home for her after his impromptu visit to Houston with Howard. Amy had appreciated the gesture a lot – he had thought of her while visiting NASA – but she later found out Howard had brought the same t-shirt for Bernadette. She had assumed Howard had cajoled him into buying it for her, and it had disappeared to the back of her closet.

She watched his fingers grasp the fabric in his hands, noticing there was something wrapped inside it.

Amy actually held her breath as he unfolded the shirt. It was like watching someone unwrap a twisted present on his birthday. He wasn't going to like this.

Sheldon froze when he noticed what he held in his hands.

The rhinestones of her tiara glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"I suppose you don't consider this a gift either then?" he muttered, twirling it around in his fingers.

He sounded hurt. And now that she saw his reaction, she regretted putting it in the box. Her own heart ached as she looked at him. Good God, what were they doing to each other? She was hurting the both of them with her actions.

_No_, she reminded herself, _he had hurt her first._ With his lack of attention to her – always – and his lack of physical contact. And then, when she asked him for some space to think things through, he had tried to manipulate her into being with him again.

Being physical with her just so he wouldn't have to deal with more change than his best friend getting married, had been the worst thing he had ever done.

Giving back the tiara that he had given her at the start of their relationship – he had been dismissive to her as well then, the tiara merely being a gift to make her forgive him – was not as big a blow as taking a girl's virginity like he had done.

"I don't want it anymore," she whispered.

He looked at her strangely. "Why not?" he asked bewildered. "I've hardly ever seen you as happy as you did when I gave it to you."

She looked away from his face. She had been happy. Ecstatic. She had thrown herself at him; kissing him for the first time – sober, that is – and hugging him tightly. Amy swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and willing back the tears. _She would _not _cry in front of Sheldon now. _

"I won't accept it," he said.

Amy huffed. "And why not?" she managed to get out without losing her cool. She looked up, and Sheldon had scooted closer to her. He was holding the tiara in his hands still, he was looking at it like it was the first time seeing it.

"Because," he said, "you look like a princess when you wear it." He lifted it and placed the tiara on her head.

Amy let him.

She held her breath as his fingers brushed the top of her head softly when he let go of the tiara. Sheldon's eyes flit over her face, his expression inscrutable. His hands softly brushed her hair away from her shoulder. She let out a shuddering breath.

You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

His eyes moved to the dark bruise on her neck.

"Princesses don't have hickeys," Amy whispered.

Sheldon's eyes cut back to hers. His pupils were dilated. There was hardly any blue left in them. Amy's heart fluttered in her chest.

And suddenly his mouth was on hers. His soft lips. Hot, open, wet.

Amy inhaled through her nose in shock. A spark buzzed through her. _No! Not like this. _She pushed him away roughly.

Their mouths disconnected with a loud smacking noise.

Sheldon looked at her wide-eyed. He scrambled away from her quickly. He was back in his spot, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha–" he started.

"Shut up, Sheldon," she cut him off. Hiking up her skirt, she crawled over to him. Grasping the back of the couch with her hands, she swung her right leg over his lap swiftly and wedged her knee between his thigh and the armrest.

Sheldon looked up at her in alarm.

Or at least, he tried to. Her breasts were practically pressed in his face. Amy leaned back a little, looking him in the eyes again. She, too, was panting a little.

_Should she go through with this? The ultimate vengeance would be giving him a taste of his own medicine… _

With renewed determination, Amy bend down and crashed her mouth against his. Sheldon groaned in the back of his throat. He seemed frozen in shock still.

Amy repositioned her hands from the couch to his neck and opened her mouth over his, licking his lips as she went. Sheldon groaned again and seemed to come out of his shock. She felt his hands grasp her hips, squeezing her tightly. His tongue met hers readily between their opened mouths.

It was her turn to moan into his kiss. They had already become really good at this, she thought. Moving her mouth in sync with his, their tongues brushing against each other, it all came naturally to her.

And she despised him for it. How dare he be good at French kissing as well? Was there anything this man did excel in?

Well, she could think of a couple things. She had plenty of reasons to be here right now after all, to give him a taste of his own medicine and hurt him as deeply as he had her.

It was time for phase two.

Amy pulled her skirt up higher around her waist, so it didn't constrict her movements as she sat down fully in Sheldon's lap. She broke away from his face with a gasp as she did. He was hard beneath her. She stilled her movements immediately, looking at him with a startled expression on her face.

Sheldon was breathing deeply, staring at her. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip and bucked up against her. His hardness pushing against her hot centre.

Her eyes closed on their own accord as arousal coursed through her. Needing to stay in control, she fisted his shirt firmly and pulled his mouth up to hers. Sheldon kissed her with abandon.

She had him right where she wanted him.

Amy had it all figured out; she would get him hot and bothered and then she would leave him on the couch. She'd walk out of that apartment with her head held high and never return.

But that didn't mean she couldn't continue to kiss him just a little longer, right? She had waited _so _long to be able to kiss him like this, she'd hate herself later if she didn't take advantage of the situation for just a couple of minutes.

She loosened her grip on his shirt and let her hands roam over his chest, his shoulders, his hair. Sheldon moved his hands from her hips to her bare thighs (_Why _had she taken of her tights in the car?). He moved his palms in soft caresses, slowly pushing her skirt up even more. His touch on her bare skin caused her arousal to increase.

Desperate for some friction, Amy pressed her hips down against the hard bulge in his pants. Sheldon grunted in her mouth. _Good, _she thought, _it was almost time to get up and leave him there. _

Except Sheldon seemed to have different ideas to where this was going.

His hands moved quickly to her bottom, and pulled her down onto his still-covered member. Amy mewled into his mouth at the bursts of pleasure he caused.

She started to gyrate her hips. Sheldon was kissing her sloppily now, obviously losing control. That was probably a good thing, because Amy was desperate for control of the situation. _She was on top, dammit! She could be the one who held the power in this situation. _

Time for phase three.

Amy shifted back a little on his lap and his hands fell for her bottom to her legs. She reached for the front of his pants. She worked fast. In less than three seconds, she had his pants unbuttoned and his zipper lowered. Reaching inside his briefs she encircled his erect penis with her hand.

It was the first time touching him like this. Touching any penis actually. Yesterday, she hadn't touched him there. He had only touched her and then he had _fucked _her – for a lack of better word.

She felt the anger return. He had robbed her of that as well. His was the first penis to touch her that intimately, and she hadn't even know what it felt like in her hand.

It felt not at all like she expected. He was very firm, hard. But the skin around it was soft to touch. She moved her hand up and down slowly. Sheldon had ceased kissing her the moment her hand had lowered his zipper. He was staring at her in wonderment. His breathing was out of control.

Amy felt herself get even more aroused touching him like this.

Perhaps she could expand phase three a little bit. What harm would it be if she could use this moment to gain some experience with male genitals? At least like that, she would be able to please the next man she was with.

And she had to admit, she kind of liked seeing Sheldon look at her like this. She had incredible power over him now.

Sheldon was panting and groaning as she kept moving her hand up and down slowly. Having regained confidence, she increased her movements. The effect was immediate. Sheldon moaned aloud and dropped his head back to the back of the couch. "Amy…" he breathed.

Amy felt her insides clench at the sound of her name on his lips. Who was she kidding? She wanted him. Despite all his flaws, his complete lack of communication skills and his blatant disregard for her feelings, the desire for him was there still.

_Perhaps just once more? _After all, yesterday she was taken by surprise and didn't really phantom what was happening for a long time. And now, they both knew where this could go.

_Yes,_ Amy figured. _It was only logical to do it once more._

Sheldon's head was still on the back of the couch, with his eyes closed. It was probably for the best, he wouldn't be able to see what she was about to do. Amy reached between her legs, moving her sodden panties to the side, all the while never stopping her pumping motions on his member.

She shifted forward again. Her legs spread open across his hips, she had fairly easy access. She stopped her movements on his erection, and slid it against her wet core instead.

Sheldon's eyes shot open and he lifted his head slightly off the couch. Amy swallowed thickly and moved her hips against his member, lubricating it with her arousal. She let out a shuddering breath. Sheldon looked at her with a look she couldn't place.

When Amy rubbed him against her clit, she let out a moan of pleasure. She could just use him as some sort of life-version of Gerard as well, she figured, and just hump him till she came. Just when she was about to do so, Sheldon grabbed her hips and pushed her away from him a little.

"Amy," he moaned. He was panting, and wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking down at his erect member. It sprung up from between is still partially-clothed legs. He gave her another push, so she was resting on her knees above his thighs. His hands went to his pants quickly while he lifted his ass from the couch. He slid both his pants and briefs down to his thighs.

Sliding his hand up her thigh next, he grasped the fabric of her panties and jerked them slightly. Amy grasped his shoulders tightly for balance and lifted one of her legs from the couch. Meanwhile Sheldon tried lower her panties further. She should have thought this through. She wasn't that flexible. There was no way she would be able to stretch her leg up in a way to take her panties off with her still straddling him. Huffing in annoyance, she pushed at his shoulders again and lifted herself off the couch quickly.

While maintaining eye contact with Sheldon, she stepped out of her panties as elegantly as possible, and pulled her skirt down and off her for good measure as well. Kicking of her shoes, she regarded him.

If she was going to use him as a life-sized version of a sex toy, she might as well do the thing she had always been curious about.

Sheldon would probably not be into it that much, but hey... it wasn't as if they could be _more _broken up than they already were, right?

She looked at the couch to determine whether or not this would work. The cushions were probably big enough for this. Slowly, she walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders with both hands.

With a little force, she pushed him sideways, making him lie down on his side. He looked up from his reclined position.

He looked pretty silly with his pants around his knees, his erection jutting out proudly, him resting on his elbow while awkwardly looking at her.

Amy felt her stomach quiver with what she was about to do.

She walked up to Sheldon's face and pushed him down once more, making him lie down fully. His face was in her usual spot. How fitting that she would sit there again, she thought with a small smile.

Sheldon was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. She bend her knees, resting against the couch cushion. Sheldon looked at her crotch apprehensively. Taking a deep breath, Amy moved her weight onto her left knee, while she lifted her right leg up high and straddled his face.

She hovered a couple of inches above his face. Sheldon's eyes regarded her anxiously. He breathed in and out harshly through his mouth, and the feeling against her most private parts made Amy tremble.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Sheldon looked really uncomfortable, and to be honest, she didn't feel that great now as well. While she was recently waxed, she was still worried Sheldon would be disgusted by the smell or the taste of her.

Amy figured it'd be better to leave it. She lifted herself a little higher, about to climb off of him, when she felt Sheldon grasp her thighs firmly in his hands. He pulled her towards him.

Amy looked down with wide eyes and an open mouth as she felt Sheldon exhale against her again. His blue eyes bore into hers when she felt something warm, wet, velvety brush against her. Amy gasped. He licked her again, his tongue moving over her privates with more pressure now. She whimpered. His tongue against her felt so much different than her fingers (or her electric toothbrush), _good_ different. Amazing.

When she felt his mouth join in, his lips moving over her, while his tongue mapped out every crevice of her pussy, she had to hold onto the back of the couch in fear of toppling over. He had found her clit and was licking it, sucking on her. Amy wailed. The feeling was so intense, so incredibly good.

She was quickly approaching orgasm. Lowering herself on his face more, she kept him where she wanted him. Sheldon was happy to oblige, as he ate her out with a vigour.

Stars bursts behind her eyelids and waves of pleasure coursed through her. She trembled above him, screaming, sobbing with the intense feeling of release. Sheldon continued to feast on her, and she continued to spasm as shocks went through her. She whimpered when all of a sudden, she felt him shove his fingers inside of her. She felt herself contract around his fingers and Sheldon moaned against her pussy.

Shaking, she climbed off of him. She let herself fall in the seat next to his face, unable to move her limbs any more than that. Closing her eyes in bliss, she breathed out softly. _Fuck, _that had been the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had in her life.

She felt Sheldon get up of the couch next to her, and a short time later heard the tap run. She could hear him slosh around water in his mouth, and she couldn't help but wonder why he had done this.

She had been absolutely sure about her earlier conclusions. He had only been intimate with her yesterday to make her take him back. Because he was afraid of change and he had grown accustomed to her in his life. It had been a low blow.

Or had it?

His willingness to go down her just now, his gentle lovemaking and then his rough fucking yesterday, seemed to indicate otherwise. His words rang inside her head. _How I made you mine..._

Had he wanted her? Could it be possible that he had been intimate with her… for _her? _

She had never been this confused, uncertain. There was only one way to find out.

She felt the couch dent in next to her, as Sheldon sat down in his spot again. She could hear him breathe deeply still.

Taking one final breath herself, Amy slowly opened her eyes. She stood up from the couch and walked over to him. He looked at her blankly as she climbed back on top of him.

His hands enveloped her at once, both of them at the small of her back. He pulled her towards him. Amy pushed him back against the couch and kissed him again. _She_ was going to do this now. She had to be sure he wanted her. All of her. Not just her company and her brilliant mind. He had to want her in every way possible. He had to understand that she wouldn't accept anything less.

Taking control again, she slid her tongue over his lips. He still tasted faintly of _her_. Grabbing his hands from her back, she moved them up to her bosom instead. Sheldon complied directly, palming them roughly through her clothes.

Amy moaned again. _Oh, yes. _

She grasped his member and pumped him up and down once again. The earlier lubrication on it had disappeared almost completely. Groaning in frustration, Amy let go of him. She moved back from him slightly and touched herself between her legs. She breathed in shortly at the friction of her fingers on her still sensitive flesh. Sheldon made a strangled sound in his throat as he looked at her with wide eyes.

She moved her hand back to his member and it slid over him easily now, coated with her wetness. Sheldon gasped and grabbed her hips again to bring her closer to him. She let him this time.

She brushed his dick again her again. Moving herself up his hips enough to make him graze her centre, she stopped and looked at Sheldon again.

He gazed up at her. He _did_ want her. His eyes were nearly black now, and he was breathing shallowly.

Amy tried her hardest to read the look in his eyes. Was it love? Or just pure physical need for release? Or pure physical need for _her? _

His hand held her cheek now, and he kissed her softly. Amy moaned quietly. It was too much. Too much sentiment and feelings.

She shifted her hips and let the head of his dick slide inside her. She whimpered into his kiss. Despite her earlier orgasm, it still hurt a little as he stretched her. Pulling back from his face, she closed her eyes tightly as she lowered herself onto him completely. He felt even bigger than yesterday in this position.

She tried to breathe the sting away in short gasps. Sheldon was in her neck, panting as well, but for different reasons, she presumed. She could feel his dick pulse and throb inside of her.

She felt Sheldon press kisses on her neck now, while his fingers moved in circles on her hips.

"Amy," he breathed back to her, "you feel so good, so hot, so tight around me…"

She squealed again as he moved his hand to stimulate her clit with his thumb. She felt her arousal building, more wetness gushed out of her. She lifted herself up on her knees and moved back down again, lubricating his member further. He slid into her easier now, and she picked up the pace.

He still felt too big for her at this angle, but with Sheldon's continued touches on her most sensitive part, she was able to take him inside her.

Sheldon was gazing up at her as she rode him.

She squeezed her knees close to his hips, and used them as leverage while she bounced up and down on him. She was panting wantonly with each downward movement onto his member. Sheldon was gasping and groaning as she went. He looked at her with disbelief and amazement and she had never felt this sexy in her life.

Oh, she was going to miss this feeling of him inside of her if this turned out to be another round of break-up sex.

Sheldon's groans grew louder and louder steadily. She couldn't help but be grateful, sex in this position was exhausting. Suddenly she felt Sheldon grasp her hips tightly. He pulled her down fast as he pushed up hard into her from below her.

Amy cried out. He was hitting _something_ inside of her. Her eyes bugged out as she gasped for breath. Squeezing his shoulders tightly, she moaned.

"Say my name, Amy," Sheldon groaned out, "please." He was rubbing her clit again, his other hand on her hip as he had her fast, pumping into her at a steady pace.

It dawned on her that she hadn't said a word to him after she told him to shut up. Instead, she had used him for her own pleasure. Riding him – his face _and_ his dick – without once acknowledging him by his name.

She had tortured him long enough.

"Sheldon," she whispered, her voice high pitched and breathless.

The effect was instantaneous. Sheldon growled and rubbed her harder, pumping into her faster. "_Amy…" _he moaned, his face in her neck. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

It was her undoing. Also, he hit that spot inside her again, and suddenly she soared. High. Crying out his name without prompting this time, she convulsed on top of him as her orgasm tore through her body. Shocks of pleasure followed waves of pure bliss, it seemed.

Sheldon groaned continuously in her ear, the volume increasing rapidly. "Ahhhh… Amy… _fuck_, AMYYY…" he grunted in her ear. The grip on her hips was bruising her for sure now. She felt him come, shooting warm liquid inside of her, his dick throbbing as he did.

Amy was panting, the aftershocks of her orgasm had finally ceased. Sheldon's face was still in her neck, his forehead slick with sweat. Amy felt sticky as well. She was still dressed from the top up, had her shirt clung to her back uncomfortably. _Would Sheldon mind terribly if she took a shower here?_

His dick was softening, and Amy undulated her hips so it slipped out of her. Sheldon grunted at the loss. She herself felt strangely empty now.

Her legs felt extremely sore. She hadn't worked out like this in ages. Amy sighed, and made to move away from her position on top of him. Sheldon held her hips in a firm grip, stopping her from getting up.

"Don't leave, Amy," he whispered, his voice sounded insecure again. _Oh, how the tables have turned, _she mused.

"I wasn't going to. My legs are cramping up and I need to use the bathroom," she said softly.

Sheldon looked at her. His blue eyes uncertain. "Alright," he murmured and let go of her.

Amy had trouble walking to the bathroom, her legs shaking with exertion. She felt all sorts of fluids drip down her legs, and tried to hurry up. After she took care of her business, she walked over to the sink intending to wash her hands.

She heard three sets of knocks at the door, Sheldon calling out her name after each set. "Come in," she replied.

Amy bent down to turn on the faucet, grabbing the bar of soap to lather up her hands. She heard Sheldon enter the bathroom behind her.

She looked up into the mirror to look at him and froze when she saw her own reflection.

_She still wore the tiara. _

Sheldon stared at her in the mirror. "What just happened, Amy?" he asked.

Rinsing the soap from her hands, Amy took some time to answer. "Didn't you read about this in Cosmopolitan magazine?"

Sheldon hated it when she answered a question with another question. It showed. He scowled at her.

Amy chuckled, deciding to humour him. "I believe it's called make-up sex," she gave him a small smile in the mirror.

Sheldon's face was unreadable, but he walked closer to her and turned her around. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips briefly. Amy felt her insides burn.

She pulled away from him.

"Take a shower with me?" she asked, suddenly a bit shy.

They would talk later. Preferably after a nap. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

Sheldon nodded.

Amy turned back to look at her reflection again. Her hair a mess, but the tiara had stayed miraculously in place. Sheldon caught her eye in the mirror.

He nodded to the piece of jewellery on her head. He was smirking.

"I bet princesses don't sit on their boyfriend's faces, either."

END

FOR REAL THIS TIME

**A/N Please, leave me a review and make my day. **


End file.
